


Tired

by invisible_slytherin



Series: About Our Love [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: Prompt: 7. "What? Does that feel good?"





	Tired

It had been a hard day. A woman had come to the station demanding that they find her missing dog. Theo had been the unlucky one who had had to talk to her and reassure her that someone would go look for him soon. The woman had stayed there for almost an hour, ranting about the bad service and retelling her life story. By the end of his shift, Theo understood why all deputies had suddenly looked busy as soon as the lady had come through the door. **  
**

As if that hadn’t been enough, it had been a teenage girl’s birthday and she had decided to celebrate with her friends at the café Theo worked in. Because of that, Theo had spent almost all his shift running to their table, since they always had something new to order. By the end of the day, Theo had a headache, his legs were sore and his back hurt more than it ever had since he had become a chimera.

Working two jobs had never seemed as hard as today, but he knew he needed both of them if he wanted to pay for his apartment, food, water and clothes.

Needless to say, the only thing Theo wanted to do when he opened his door was take a shower and lay down on the bed for a much needed night of sleep, so that his muscled could rest. It was exactly what he planned to do It was exactly what he planned to do as soon as he set foot in his apartment.

Theo closed the door behind him and sighed, taking off his jacket and hanging it near the door. He started walking to his bathroom, but a voice coming from the living room stopped him.

“Hope you don’t mind, but I let myself in.”

Theo looked at the living room to see Liam sitting on his sofa, tv turned on in front of him and a cup of tea in his hand. Theo loved the feeling he got when he came home to see that Liam had decided to visit.

“I gave you a key so that you can come and go as you please, you know that,” Theo shrugged.

Liam smiled and got up, moving to where Theo was standing and kissing his cheek, frowning when and taking a step back right after.

“Theo, are you ok? You’re tense,” he moved his hands to his shoulders to prove his point.

“I had a long day, I hate teenage girls and old ladies,” he groaned.

“Theo,” Liam chuckled. “What happened?”

“An old lady decided that I was a good listener and proceeded to let me know everything that had happened in her life since she was my age, can you believe she was making a scene about her missing dog as if that was the worst thing that could possibly happen? We’re in Beacon Hills, a lot of worse things happened already,” he sighed. “Also, there was this girl who was celebrating her birthday with her friends at the café and they wouldn’t stop calling me, either to get them some cake or something else to eat, or to refill their coffee and tea.”

“It seems like you had an epic day,” Liam smiled amused.

“I did,” Theo wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist and buried his nose in his hair. “I just wanna take a shower and go to sleep.”

Theo raised his head to look at Liam’s face.

“I think I have a better idea,” Liam moved a piece of Theo’s hair with his right hand, his index finger tracing his cheek right after. “Why don’t we take a bath, it will help you relax, and then we can lay down on your bed and sleep until tomorrow.”

Liam’s hands squeezed Theo’s shoulders softly, working to release the tension on his sore muscles. Theo moaned softly at the feeling, Liam was amazing with his hands, he was amazing at everything he did.

 **“What? Does that feel good?”**  Liam smirked.

“Yeah,” Theo smiled. “It does. And I really like your plan.”

And, while they were sitting in the bathtub, warm water around them and Liam’s hands massaging Theo’s back carefully, Theo couldn’t help but think that he would endure hard days like this one every day if that meant he got to come home to Liam and receive this special treatment.


End file.
